Ion beam etching systems in production are using rotation of wafer or media or disk for getting good uniformity. Rotating of the disk while holding them between two beam sources, to mill from both sides simultaneously, uses expensive mechanical solutions. The mechanical solutions create a lot of tearing and wearing parts which produce particles in close vicinity of the processed wafer or media or disk and materials being applied which may contaminate the surfaces. Loading-un-loading of processed material in process module with rotating holder (carrier) will require the separation of the carrier, it further complicates the tool design and promote the media surface scratching and particles generation as a result.